Ganon's Diary
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: It's here. All of it. Ganon's diary. His heart. Soul. Mind. Look in this little book and figure out everything. Who he REALLY loves. Why he's nicER all of a sudden. And, yes, why he's ... A BALLERINA AND PROUD OF IT! Now accepting OC's! Chap 2 has info!
1. Chapter 1

Day 1, August 12th, Lunch Break, Dorm Room 10:32 a.m.

Dear Diary,

First day of college … _again_.

And guess who got put with me and _all _my classes … _again_?

Yep.

That _boy_.

You know.

The one.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, green tunic and matching cap, plus a sword and shield.

I like to call him … _hero_.

… NO NOT LIKE THAT! Ugh! Scarred … for … LIFE!

Anyways, I mean 'hero' in a menacing way.

Yeah.

You guessed it.

_Link_.

Well, anyways, I had been doodling the usual in my notebook (Cuccos attacking Link of course) when he paraded right past me and purposefully knocked over my markers! I mean COME _ON_! What did I do!

…

Okay, okay, I _may _have attempted to give him a swirly in the men's room … and the attempt was successful … and his hair was still wet as he knocked my markers over … but STILL! He knows I'm like that! Sheesh … Vaati's _really _got it in good. Oh right, I forgot to mention Vaati! … and Ghirahim … and Malladus … just … whatever.

Well anyways, those are all of my highly abusive friends … but _hey_, it's better than hanging with my twin bro, Shadow Ganon.

I wonder who my roomate is ..?

Well, that about wraps it up for now.

The world must die!

Ganon out.

Day 1, August 12th, Study Hall, Library 12:47 p.m.

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOSH!

Nabooru said she … she … she _likes _me!

Maybe it's because I take ballet!

I _knew _that she would love my awesome moves!

… okay, okay, so maybe she didn't really tell me she liked me …

But someone did leave a note on my locker saying so!

Don't believe me?

Well, here's how it goes;

Dear Ganon,

I wanted you to know that I've liked you since I first met you last year. You were the only one that ever really accepted me, even if I was a girl, and not one of your tough guy-friends. Thanks. And … I've been interested in you. _Really_ interested in you. Ever since you lightened up after the Twinrova were destroyed, I figured we could be better friends … maybe even … _more _than friends. Just thought I'd let you know.

Sincerely,

Saria

See!

It just _has _to be Nabooru!

I'm _sure _it is, without a doubt even!

The note says so clear as Vaati's mirror (which is _pretty _clear if ya ask me!)

Well, I better get ready!

Cause tomorrow I'm gonna get the girl of my dreams!

Ganon out.

Day 1, August 12th, Relaxation Time (end of classes), Courtyard 3:38 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Well, I found out who my roomate is.

It's Sheik.

I am _very _worried about this!

Sheik is, like, Link's little messenger!

When I fight Link and win, the headmaster, Mr. Hylia, and Zelda's father, figures EVERYTHING out cause of Sheik!

I mean, really!

… okay, so Sheik _is _Mr. Hylia's son, and Zelda's twin brother, and Zelda _is _Link's girlfriend … but why cant he be an _evil _twin like my bro!

Ugh, whatever.

Oh, and Saria was the one who likes me … not Nabooru.

Yeah, I asked Nabooru today cause I couldn't wait for tomorrow … or at least tried to.

Saria ran up as I was about to, and randomly asked about a note.

YEAH YEAH I KNOW HER NAME WAS WRITTEN IN PLAIN DAYLIGHT!

I'm just … desperate … okay!

Don't judge me …

Well, anyways, I sorta smiled and tried to walk away, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

Yeah, for an evil dude, that's pathetic, but I've been trying to change …

Well, anyways, the green lady just _had _to pressure me!

Yeah, yeah, yeah I know, don't trust women, blah blah blah.

Well, she kept bugging me and bugging me and bugging me _so _much that all I could do was grit my teeth and say "Yes, okay? Yes." and she smiled, kissed my cheek, and skipped away.

Well … I guess it wasn't too bad …

And yeah, I did know that she would do that if I said yes …

So it's not really _her _fault if I made everything official …

So yeah, I guess today was a pretty crazy day, all in all.

I figured out Saria likes me … and, yeah, I'll admit it, I like her back … Nabooru didn't write the note, _Sheik _is my roomate, Vaati likes that Hermione chick, and has a plot to get rid of that one Ron personorother, along with Harry whatshisface, and that Sheik and Ghirahim are in a _constant _battle over Fi, who's oblivious over everything because she keeps trying to comfort Navi over the loss of Link due to Zelda.

Oh man! It's time for me to get back for dinner!

Well, my writing stops here … for now!

I _WILL _return!

… tomorrow!

Goodbye!

Muahahaha!

Ganon out


	2. Chapter 2

Day 5, August 16th, Ballet Studio, Men's Locker Room 8:56 a.m.

Dear Diary,

I'M. FREAKING. OUT.

I think that they're back!

Yes! Link's brothers!

All back, forming the quintuple group _again_.

The ones that ALL helped to send me to the hospital after accidentally … okay, purposefully … locking Zelda in the janitor's closet again.

Red, Blue, Shadow, Vio.

Why do I think that they're back!

Oh, let's just say I LITERALLY pirouetted into Red just now! Ugh! He _greeted _me in that way only Red could! And then, in the lobby, there was Blue chatting with Link, momentarily watching Red and I, obviously keeping protection over his weaker brother.

How I _hate _them when they're all together.

Or split up.

Or alone.

Whatever.

Oh, great.

Yep, they're all here.

How do I know?

I just saw Shadow and Vio emerging from the Library and Art section of the campus with two girls that are named Alixa and Leif I believe.

And yes, they're headed this way.

Oh man, they spotted me too.

Gotta get going, before they jump into action and decide to beat me up on the spot.

Be right back.

Maybe.

I will.

I hope.

Well, we'll see.

Bye.

Ganon out.

Day 5, August 16th, Late Breakfast, Library's Café 10:27 a.m.

Dear Diary,

The five are staying here.

Forever.

They decided to move in and attend college with Link.

Why?

They were 'separated too long'.

Sheesh, talk about _soppy_!

But hey, they are the _'good guys'_.

Yeesh, softies.

Oh, and how do I know this?

I overheard them saying so.

…

Okay, okay, so I _was _spying … but hey, it's not like I can help it.

By the way, Vio has been a real _dork _in the café since I arrived five minutes ago.

How?

Well, lets just say, he keeps staring off into space when Alixa speaks, spills his coffee when he tries to drink it, causing everyone, especially Alixa and Leif, to laugh, and he doesn't even know a _doughnut _from a _poptart_.

I think it's that Alixa girl.

Why?

Lets just say he's staring at her right now.

Like, intense staring.

Or they could be having a staring contest.

But maybe I can do him a favor and leave a note for her to meet me later, in case.

OH MAN! They saw me!

Gotta go before they take my breakfast burrito!

Ganon out.

Day 5, August 16th, Study Hall, Library 12:58 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I think I'm gonna deeper investigate the whole Vio and Alixa bit.

I mean, seriously … I think she may be interested in Shadow or something, just like everyone else around here.

Either that or I'm just so used to girls giving kids that look like him attention.

Anyways, I'm in the library, as I recorded earlier, and Alixa and Shadow are pretty close right now … ha ha, Vio's face is a deep pink, and his eyes are glinting with hidden jealousy.

Yeah, he likes her.

A lot.

Oh, she just turned to him, and he acted like he was busy reading! Ha, that wimp!

I do feel sorry for him, though.

I once knew how he feels, in fact, I was that way recently.

Guess I can't help the fact Saria changed my mind.

Oh well.

Wait, wait …

He's guiding her to the corner of the library.

They're talking.

Oh, their faces turned pink!

Wait … wait …

WHAT! That wimp literally just asked her out!

They're waling back while _holding hands_.

I feel … pathetic.

Wait … wait …

Ooh, Shadow looks _mad_.

He just stomped off!

Now Alixa is chasing after him, and getting him to stop.

And now Vio is chasing after Alixa.

And Shadow is headed my way!

Oh, I know why he's mad.

He saw me spying!

And Alixa hates being spied on!

And Alixa is basically Shadow's little sister!

Oh no, oh no, oh no.

I'm about to be pounded into millions of force gems if I don't get outta here!

Ganon out.

Day 5, August 16th, After Hours, Nurse's Office 8:45 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Well, I was right about being pounded into force gems.

And I did get outta there.

But I _forgot _my homework that I had just finished!

Man, talk about sheer luck.

Ha.

Well, anyways, Shadow helped Alixa and Vio announce everything to Leif, Red, Blue, and Link.

How do I know?

I was dragged by Vio to the group, who, after much surprised exclamations and remarks, I was pummeled by the boys because of angrily saying it wouldn't work out.

Well, now I have a broken rib, I'm missing a tooth in the back, and I have some somethingorother degree burn marks on my left leg.

Ouch.

I guess Vio and Alixa are really into each other, though.

They seemed into it after visiting me two hours ago, mercilessly enough.

Well, can't stop love.

I mean, it's like Adele's friend says in _Someone Like You_; where love can hurt.

Well, this love sure does hurt.

At least, it hurts me.

A lot.

But you can't help these things.

… Right?

Or can you?

Well, no use mulling over this now, I need to recover so I can get back at them.

Anyways, gotta get to resting.

Big day tomorrow.

I guess.

Ha ha, whatever.

Ganon out.

_A/N: Hi fellow readers! I hope you are enjoying my story! Just so you know, Alixa is my OC, and Leif is my FicFriend, Hylian Hero's OC. Oh, and if you guys have an OC you would like to share, please leave it in a review! I would love to add your creative characters to my stories. I will put disclaimers, and use them as properly as I can. Just so you know, I only accept **one **OC from each reviewer, but I will make an exception if there is another OC they are in love with, and they are allowed to also have a pet. So please be as creative as you can! I love seeing all the wonderful ideas you guys can come up with. Thanks!_

_*FortuneSmarties_


	3. Chapter 3

Day 35, September 15, Club Tripower, Library 8:47 a.m.

Dear Diary,

I've FINALLY healed!

A _lot_ of the clubs have gained new members.

Ugh, except for _us_.

Oh well …

Here are the clubs who DID get new members;

For Club Guidance, a new fairy named Winter joined.

She's all white, and seems like flying around Navi …

Interesting.

For Club Redeye, there is a Sheikah couple.

A girl named Ariana, who _really _likes talking, and a quiet dude named Shane.

Ariana has brownish-red hear, and read streaks, along with a bright silver streak covering her eye. She wears a purple body suit, along with a white breastplate made of fabric with the Sheikah sign on it in red, like Sheik. She also has a light blue Sheikah scarf that she wears over her mouth and upon her neck. Her nickname, apparently, is Rina.

Shane, on the other hand, has a similar outfit, except his body suit is all black. He also has the white fabric breastplate with the Sheikah sign in red. He's sporting a slight tan, and he has black hair with a red streak in it that covers one of his eyes, and at the very end of it the is a random mesh of bright silver.

Club Goddess - yes, Link's club - got a new member, too.

Ugh …

Anyways, his name is Kyusokku.

He wears a white dress shirt with a tan coat underneath, along with a tan cape and a black mask over his eyes. He also has a pet eagle named Aero.

Well, the meeting's over now.

Bye.

Ganon out.

_A/N: Hello again! Nopeydopeystopey! I have NOT quit this story! I just gotted lazy … anyways, I hope you guys are happy with this short chappie! Thanks, keep reviewing! Still accepting OC'S XD also, I accept anonymous reviews, so please don't forget to mention this story to your friends! Thankies!_


	4. Chapter 4

Day 37, September 17, College Auditorium, Theatre Billboard 9:25 a.m.

Oh. My. DIN!

We are having a Welcoming Dance!

I wonder if Saria can come ..?

Anyways, it's actually today.

Yeah, good thing I didn't play hooky …

Ahem …

Anyways, it seems that Alixa, Leif, Vio, and Shadow signed up for DJ's.

Yeah, they formed a mini-band!

They're actually pretty good …

For a few _softies_.

They're called the _'Can't Think Of A Name'_'s

Speaking of Leif and Shadow …

WHAT is UP with that guy!

He seems to …

To …

_Like _her!

It's CRAZY!

I mean, Leif doesn't act like she notices _yet_, but …

Have you SEEN the way she swats away guys like flies when they flirt with her!

…

Yeah, yeah, ya don't have a _face _so you can't _see_ what's going on, I know …

Anyways, Winter, Leif, and Navi are on decorations.

Cute.

Navi seems to like Winter …

Huh.

There's also the Food Committee.

Zelda, Link, Red, Blue.

Grrr …

Then, yes, the Cleanup Crew.

Hmph …

Din, Nayru, and Farore.

Well, that's about it!

Gonna get ready …

PAR-TAY TIME!

Ganon out.

Day 37, September 17, Ballet Studio, Backstage Props Area 3:21 p.m.

Red. Won't. Quit. BRAGGING.

UGH!

He got Erune to go with him.

Bluh …

And Blue got Maple, that witchy chick.

Myyyeeerrrrrgggguuuggghhh …

Whatever.

I finally asked Saria, and she can go.

It's just that they won't _shut it_.

Yeah, I'm not jealous this time.

Ha ha ha …

Well, be right back …

Okay back.

Yeah, I punched 'em.

…

DANGIT!

Link, Zelda, Shadow, Vio, Alixa, and Leif are all here!

And, yes, they saw _everything_!

Man …

No!

They're after me!

Man, this is gonna _suck_!

Yes, I'm write-running.

Trying to …

_ESCAPE!_

Maybe, if I quit writing, I _could _escape!

Yeah …

Sounds like a chance to me.

Well, bye!

Be back …

If I'm not dying …

Or dead!

Ganon-

Ah!

Out!

Day 37, September 17, The DANCE!, Food Stands 6:35 p.m. (TGIF)

I've been spying with Saria.

Well, half-spying.

She's clueless as to what I'm doing.

But anyways, Shadow and Leif are _slow dancing_!

Same for Alixa and Vio!

In fact, _all_ of the brothers are slow dancing with their dates!

Yes, even Blue!

They all have on _dress clothes,_ too.

All of the men have on black skinny jeans, black dress shoes, loose black ties, white dress shirts with plaid colors, Link's plaid is green, Vio's; purple, Red's; red, Blue; blue, and Shadow's; silvery-grey, and they all still have on their caps and they have their sleeves pulled up to add 'effect'.

And the girls are each wearing dresses.

Saria has a simple blue dress and black skinny jeans and flats, along with a black headband and a green belt across the middle.

Zelda's is light pink, and is slim except for a 'rip' down the side where frill comes out, and it kisses the floor so you can't see her feet.

Alixa and Leif, due to being DJ's, match with wearing sparkly mini-dresses, Alixa's bright orange, Leif's neon green, and Leif is wearing a white belt across the middle and white tights and green Toms, and Alixa has on a black belt across the middle with black tights and orange Toms.

Maple has on a black and purple tye-dye dress with dark green tights and black high-heels.

Erune has on a simple red girlish dress with daisies printed on them, a white and red polka-dotted headband, white skinny jeans, and black dress flats.

Beautiful.

And I met this new girl.

Her name is Sabrina Poppy Feller, but she wants everyone to call her Poppy.

Anyways, apparently she is good friends of the past with Saria.

Poppy is hanging out with Ariana and Shane, who are here as another couple.

I believe Poppy is already paired with Kyusokku.

Wow.

Poppy has shoulder length brown hair, and dresses a lot like that Amelia Earhart.

Welp, another girl is here, too, hanging out with them.

Her name is Komara Chiri.

She's got dark brown hair to her feet and a streak of hair dyed chocolate, and she has bright green eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt, grey skinny jeans, black converse, and a grey baseball cap.

Tomboyish … interesting.

Oh geez, Saria wants me to slow dance with her …

Well, I guess it's worth a shot.

Here goes nothing …

Be right back!

Okay, back, and _WOW_!

Saria can _dance_!

I mean, seriously!

She's _good_!

She probably used to take dance classes.

OH!

And … I … kissed her …

Yes, I know, unbelievable.

_I_ kissed _her_.

Ha. Ha. Ha.

But it was _sweet_.

Now I feel … high, or something like that.

Like I could puke, fly, and pass out all at once.

Well, love is a crazy thing!

Anyways, Leif and Shadow seem to have a thing going on, but I'm not sure.

They keep saying, "Oh, we just came as friends." and stuff like that, but I don't know …

And Alixa keeps gesturing to Shadow with Vio when they dance and are at the DJ's booth.

Probably trying to help him when Leif isn't looking ..?

Hmm …

Well, anyways, the dance is great.

I'll get back to you tomorrow about the rest!

I need to further invest all of this 'romance' and 'new-kid' stuff, so many people and couples!

Anyways, I'm gonna spy, but make sure to hang with Saria.

Bye!

Ganon out.

_A/N: Hi! Disclaimers (forgot to put 'em in last chappie!) Winter, Kyusokku, Poppy, Komara Chiri, Ariana & Shane, and Leif. Don't forget, once again, to review and recommend! I still accept OC's, chapter 2 has info in case you missed it! Thanks those of you who've been loyal to my story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Day 39, September 19, Sparring Practice, Practice Clearing 8:21 a.m.

Dear Diary,

I cannot _believe_ what is going on …

Red-

Yes, Red-

Is beating the _SNOT_ out of me in Swords Play!

Ugh …

Well, we're in the forest we use to practice fighting while on the run, also known as the 'Sneak Attack'.

It is routine #32.

The strategy for today is how to slide, press, glance, and silently dash, then swift attack.

So far, I've gotten to the pressing.

Hey, I've only been out here for, like, five minutes!

No. Judging.

Anyways, sliding is when we have to take the heavy weight of our sword plus the loud clanging and clinking of our armor, and slide against a tree, wondering where our 'enemy' is hiding.

Pressing is pressing stealthily against the trees, trying to keep your armor from making too much noise, or else these weird flying monitor thingies will fly around you and make a loud noise so that your opponent can find you.

Glancing is when you glance from your hiding spot and make sure that you spot the enemy before they spot you. The tricky part is that the sunlight in these woods are enchanted, a specialty of Principal Din's, so that, if you aren't careful, they will spotlight you, showing off your armor in the bright light, making you a rather easy and aware target.

Silently dash is difficult, trying to dash and sneak from tree to tree silently if you've spotted your enemy without the lights and monitors catching, hearing, or spotting you, along with your opponent.

Finally, quick attack is when you have to sneak up behind your enemy and hit them with your blade. The thing is, they can't see you. There is a camera hovering above the forest, yet they have both of us on close-ups, due to monitors placed on our shoulders. They record what we do so that the game can be judged fairly, and the Chief can point out our errors and help us work on skills, form, etc.

So, if they see you, you nobody wins, and both loses. So, even if you hit them and they don't hit you back, but they turn and spot you right before your sword clashes with their armor, you both lose.

Hence the name 'Sneak Attack'.

Anyways …

I'VE SPOTTED HIM!

Okay, gotta go!

Attack mode … on!

Bye, I'll tell you of my EPIC victory against red!

Ganon out.

Day 39, September 19, Lunch Break, Outdoor Benches 2:24 p.m.

Okay … I _know_ something is going on between Shadow and Leif.

Yeah … I'm actually looking at them.

How do they not notice me?

Let's just say …

Major _kissing_.

Uh, yeah … I'm kinda shivering in my boots.

Hmm … from what I've seen, the others don't know.

I wonder why the two would be too afraid to tell their friends and siblings ..?

Interesting …

Oh, there's _another_ new girl here.

Her name is Anonymous, and she's and albino.

She has a lizard tail, and has black pants, a neon green t-shirt, and a hat like Link's except, where it touches her head, it's like a snake mouth. She seems interesting.

Oh, right!

Epic victory!

Well, turns out that I …

I uh …

I lost.

Yeah, when I was closing _you_, you stinking diary, Red noticed me and left his hiding spot.

And … he won.

Yeah …

Oh, HUSH!

It isn't _that _funny …

Humph.

Wells, Shadow and Leif still haven't- OH _GOODNESS!_

Alixa and Vio are over at the Library … Doing the SAME THING!

Man, you'd _THINK _they could at _LEAST_ save it for Valentines Day!

But _nooo_ …

It _has_ to _be_ to_day!_

Well, whatever!

I am _SOOO_ outta here!

Goodbye till later!

Ganon out.

Day 39, September 19, Evening Study Hall, Library 7:13 p.m.

Uh … Well, this is awkward.

Saria finally told Link about our relationship …

Yeeeeaaaaahno.

I kinda sorta though he kinda sorta knew …

Hey!

I had _broken. Bones._

Cut me some _slack_!

Sheesh …

Well, anyways, he seems upset, and now she's crying, and the rest of the group is in stunned and nervous silence.

Wait …

She's _CRYING!_

I JUST NOTICED THIS!

Ohoho …

Link, you are _so _getting it …

RIGHT. NOW.

Gotta go …

See you later …

After I finish washing my hands …

Bye …

Saria, this is for you!

Ganon out.

_A/N: Hey guys! Yeah, STILL accepting OC's! Ha … anyways, I wanted to thank you guys for your loyalty :3 Anonymous belongs to TwiliSoulSerpent :D Sorry if Anonymous isn't her name, you didn't give one though, so … yeah. But if she does have a name, tell me and I'll put there through edit. Thankies! And thank you to you all once again! I still accept anonymous reviews so don't forget to tell about this to your friends!_


End file.
